Soul EaterXTouhou: New Souls
by Flowershadow
Summary: Times after the Kishin's defeat were extremely peaceful. Until two inhabitants from Gensokyo are sent into the world of Soul Eater. How will these people handle being in this new world?
1. Chapter 1: New Beings in Death City?

A sound soul…dwells within a sound mind…and a sound body.

These were the words that Maka had always remembered from her teachings of Dr. Stein. She was one day headed to class at the DWMA with her partner Soul. They both had vanquished the Kishin from existence a week earlier, and felt like they both had accomplished one of the biggest jobs the Grim Reaper could have vested onto them. Beside them were two other small groups of people, the arrogant Black Star and his weapon partner Tsubaki, and Death the Kid, along with his two weapon partners Liz and Patty. They were all headed along to their class with Dr. Stein as their teacher, their own respective thoughts in mind, as well as having a conversation amongst themselves. "What a huge star I am! I still can't believe I managed to vanquish the Kishin!" Boasted Black Star while walking down the hall, only earning a retort back from Soul who irritatingly stated, "We killed the Kishin you moron." Black Star was annoyed that Soul had said anything back to him to prove him wrong, giving a sulking look as he sadly said, "You don't have to remind me you know. Maka took almost all the spotlight. But she still isn't a big a star as I am!" After that last remark, Black Star then gave a proud look, still in his same arrogant way.

"Right" was the usual response Tsubaki gave to Black Star, while the group of them reached the door. Death the Kid had stayed nearly silent the whole time, his thoughts focusing on one thing that occurred during the fight with the Kishin, the vastly improved death cannon technique that had reduced the Kishin down immensely. Patty and Liz had told him about it a short while after the fight, to which Kid responded that he had no memory of it occurring.

Patty was in her usual childish daze that she would have, her silly kid-like thoughts going through her mind, and Liz's thoughts of how to make herself look nicer and if her nails were done correctly that morning. Soul had thoughts of his own, on how he would try and earn more souls to become a death scythe for the Grim Reaper, and Maka's thoughts were close to Soul's own thoughts, with part of her mind going back to thoughts of the Kishin Hunter technique as well as a few others. Tsubaki focused on her usual thoughts of how arrogant Black Star was in his usual way of acting, but thinking of the enchanted sword mode as well.

Soul opened the door and all of them headed towards their seat, waiting for Dr. Stein to show up for the lessons that Stein had for them today. When Stein arrived, he came in his usual way, rolling along on a mobile chair and coming through the door. "Ok class, sit down, we have a lot to cover today." Came the words from his mouth, and then when he rolled to the front of the room on his chair, something seemed out of the ordinary, he had a more serious expression on than usual. Then Stein said a little loudly to get the attention of the class, "Ok now before we start class, Black Star and Tsubaki, and Death the Kid and his weapons, all of you need to see me outside. You'll be missing class today for certain reasons." The aforementioned people gave a bit of surprised looks; this was an unusual occurrence, getting called out of class. Soul then gave a surprised look, and shouted to Stein, "Hey! Why do they get to miss class?" Stein gave a very serious look to Soul, which then made him shrink back in his seat out of being startled.

The group of people Stein mentioned then nodded and walked down to follow Stein out of the room. Stein showed them to the death room, which Lord Death usually worked from. When they all arrived, the Grim Reaper gave them his usual greeting, "Hey everybody! How's it going?" his very silly tone and happy way he said it being a normalcy for anyone who knew him. "Dad, why did Stein call us out of class? He looked extremely serious, and normally that means something is wrong." They all paid attention to Kid's father as he then said, a little more serious now, "You all, I have a mission for you. This mission is not to be taken lightly. This is not the reporting of a kishin appearance or any issue along those lines. This is the issue, of a couple new people arriving in this world…"


	2. Chapter 2: Trick of the Playful Youkai?

Yuuka Kazami, one of the strongest people in all of Gensokyo. She was walking around her garden, the Garden of the Sun, enjoying her flowers and the pleasant partly-cloudy day holding her regular pink parasol in her right hand. She looked up at the sun, happy that there was such nice weather to accommodate her stroll. She had continued to walk through her field, looking around and examining her favorite flower type in her entire garden, her sunflowers. The sunflowers' dials had turned to her whenever she had walked by them, like the flowers were children happily paying attention to their mother. As Yuuka was walking along, there was one thing that she sensed was amiss, something in the air. The enigmatic air gave her unpleasant feelings, feelings that someone was watching her. Then, below her feet, a portal, opened up. Yuuka easily saw this coming, floating a little off the ground, avoiding the hole. Yuuka looked strangely entertained at this attempt, then speaking out loud, "Yukari? I don't know what you're trying but it is very amusing." She had expected a response from the youkai of borders, Yukari Yakumo, the only one who could create strange holes all out of nowhere like this. No one responded to her however. Yuuka then decided to giggle and said, "You know what Yukari? I'll entertain this small prank of yours. I don't mind sparing some time to entertain you. But if anything happens to my garden while I'm gone, you are going to pay." Yuuka then gave a bit of a stern look at the portal, unaware of where it led but she did not care. She knew Yukari would persist until she would go into the portal. Yukari was how she was, and when she was bored and seeking entertainment a fight would ensue with those that refused to give her the entertainment she sought. Yuuka had not felt like picking a fight with Yukari, because she was one of the few individuals to ever match her strength in battle. And so she went into the portal, it closing behind her and leading her to the world fixated on souls.

Marisa Kirisame was one very powerful human, living in the Forest of Magic. She would always go around seeking either some fighting to do or some youkai to hunt, just like a close friend of hers. That day Marisa had been making a special trip on her broom to the house of Alice Margatroid. Her friend Alice was a controller of dolls, and she had recently been seeking to bring a shanghai doll of hers to life like another doll she knew was able to do somehow. Marisa was bringing over some magic ingredients that she thought could help Alice with her research, when she was hit by a stray spell of someone. When the spell impacted, she felt like she would nearly fall off her broom. She was curious as to whom it was, and she looked to see a face that she was not happy with normally. It was the very annoying ice fairy Cirno. Cirno and Marisa had picked a fight once before in the past, after the Great Fairy War. When Marisa saw that it was ice that hit her from a spell, she glared at Cirno and spoke angrily to her, "What do you want? I've got to bring some things to a friend of mine ze!" Cirno stood there proudly, her hands on her hips as her six small ice wings flapped a little with the slight wind. Cirno then proudly stated, "I'm here to get you back for hurting me a while back! Even though you went easy on me, so did I last time! Now take this!" Without any time to react, Cirno pulled a sneaky trick and was forming a large ball of ice above Marisa's head, which she then brought down to slam Marisa on the head. Marisa was knocked unconscious from the smashing force of the ice, and fell down to hit the ground. Cirno then boasted about how great she was for winning with a sneak attack and flew off, leaving Marisa unconscious on the floor of the forest. Then, when she was unconscious, the same gap that formed below Yuuka before appeared below Marisa, and swallowed her, closing and taking her to the same world the portal from before did to Yuuka.

Yukari had been watching the events of the two people she chose to prank with her portals in the comfort of her home, using a portal to watch the events of Yuuka and then Marisa. Chen, one of her shikigami, had been watching as well, having a sort of childish fascination with Yukari's activities of the day. When all was said and done with her gaps, she closed up the one she used to watch the victims of the prank (Marisa more so than Yuuka). Chen looked at Yukari with a bit of a worried look, and said to her, "Yukari-sama, where is the flower lady and Marisa going to be going?" Yukari then gave a smile to Chen, moving her hand to pet Chen on the head, getting a purr from her and a bit of swishing from her two tails. Yukari spoke calmly to Chen, saying to her, "They are going to a special world Chen, world that contains many interesting beings with the abilities to use their souls' powers and cooperate to become stronger." Chen then looked up with a curious expression to Yukari, stopping her purring to talk, "Power to cooperate with each other's souls? That sounds cool Yukari! I hope they have fun!" Chen then snuggles a little Yukari, Yukari taking that as a little way of asking to pet her again, which is just what she did, earning some purring again from Chen. Yukari then smiled and told her, "Oh I'm sure they will Chen, I'm sure they'll have lots of fun. Now let's go have dinner Chen, I'm sure Ran has finished cooking the food by now." Yukari and Chen then walked together to their kitchen, Yukari giving a small, sly smile, already eager to await the results of her mischievous prank.


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of the Stars?

Black Star was looking around the grave with his weapon partner, Tsubaki, in his hands. Tsubaki had changed into her chain scythe mode in case they found who they were looking for. "There is a person that has appeared in the graveyard near Stein's home. I want you to find the person and if they fight, do not resist. This person could indeed have a very strong soul." Was what Black Star had remembered the Grim Reaper telling him. When Black Star was still looking, he saw someone lying on the ground unconscious. He then said softly, "Hey Tsubaki, do you see that person?" Tsubaki then responded saying to him, "Yeah. Although, she seems a little strange doesn't she?" Black Star then got closer and expected the girl on the ground. He was able to see the front of her clothing since she was laying on her back, able to the see the white apron and other curious articles of clothing on her.

Marisa regained consciousness then, opening her eyes slowly and she groaned softly, rubbing her head with one hand. She then muttered softly, "What the? What happened to me ze? Oh yeah, that's right! That idiot fairy knocked me unconscious!" Marisa then sat up quickly and her eyes wide open with anger showing in them. This surprised Black Star, as he jumped back a little surprised and Tsubaki changed back to her human form looking at Marisa. "What the heck? Where am I? Am I in the Myouren Temple graveyard again?" Tsubaki then looked at Marisa, as Black Star was just puzzled at the strange new girl before him. Tsubaki then said calmly and kindly, "Uh, no you're not. You're in a different graveyard than one you probably think." This reply caused Marisa to look at them both strangely, and Black Star then grinned proudly and stated, "My name is Black Star! The one who surpasses the gods! And this is my weapon partner Tsubaki!" Tsubaki then smiled and gave a little wave to Marisa, trying to remain calm and friendly. Marisa then looked at Black Star, and giggled. "Power to surpass the gods huh? That's not much compared to someone who can send the gods home crying ze!" Marisa then grabbed her hat from under her, where it had ended up when she fell, and put it on and said just as proudly, "I'm Marisa Kirisame ze! The strongest witch in all of Gensokyo!" This earned a strange look from Tsubaki, but then a startled look from Black Star, to which he replied then, "You're a witch? Come on Tsubaki! We've got to make sure this witch regrets ever coming to this world! A big star like me can't let a soul like a witch's get away!" Tsubaki then still confused started to worriedly say to Black Star, "Now hold on Black Star! Perhaps we shouldn't attack her! She knows nothing of this world!"

Marisa had observed all of this happening in front of her, and then a grin came onto her face as she held out her left hand, her broom flying to her hand from behind a tombstone. She then said to them both, "You want to fight huh? No one is a bigger star than I am ze! And considering how I use the power of actual stars I'm sure you'll be nothing kid!" Black Star then angrily looked at Marisa, and opened his hands, saying then, "Tsubaki, chain scythe mode. Let's teach this witch a lesson on which the stronger person is here!" Tsubaki then understood the situation, and sighed replying with her usual, "Alright" knowing debating with Black Star now would get her nowhere. She changed into her chain scythe mode, Black Star grasping the handles of the two small scythes firmly. Marisa then looked a little surprised then affirmed her stance, saying to Black Star, "So, that girl can change into a scythe huh? That's very interesting! Let's see how you both deal with me then ze!" Marisa then in her other hand grasped her mini-hakkero and held it firmly, pointing it at and Black Star, waiting for who would make the first strike.

Then, the battle started suddenly! Marisa started to fire off sprays of bulky yellow bullets all over, them taking on a few different curving patterns headed towards the area close to Black Star. This earned a surprised and stunned look, the sheer amount of projectiles Marisa started off with making him stunned alone, but he decided to dodge as best he could. Marisa saw how he was dodging, see the bullets skimming him and making a few scratches already, she then shouted out as the bullets then continued raining down at him, "You're going to have to do better than that to stand a chance kid!" Marisa then did something Black Star didn't expect, she floated off the ground, broom in one hand, mini-hakkero in the other and still firing the bullets. "Tsubaki, speed star mode let's go!" The chain scythes in his hands then changed into a single small wakizashi in his right hand, and he started to speed quickly around the bullets. His speed impressed Marisa, but she then grinned and pointed her mini-hakkero where Black Star was dodging. "Not bad kid, but let's see how you deal with this! Master Spark!" Her mini-hakkero then glowed and hummed softly, before shooting a very large, multi-colored laser down to where Black Star was. The amount of area the laser covered was enormous, and Black Star managed to dodge it barely, with his left arm getting caught in the force of it, a large scorch showing along the side of his arm. This forced him to stop running, and the burn mark started to bleed as well, blood slowly crawling its way down his left arm. Marisa finished using her favorite technique and the effects of it stunned Black Star. Marisa's Master Spark technique had made a hole nearly a mile deep in the area where it hit. "What amazing power. This girl is no pushover." Was what Black Star thought, but then he said calmly, "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode." The weapon in his right hand changed then into a long katana of black steel, and black marks had appeared along Black Star's face. Tsubaki, the concerned from how powerful Marisa was being right now, then said a little worriedly, "Black Star, you should be careful. This girl seems extremely powerful. But it's strange, she doesn't seem to be using magic a witch normally would, so far it's…just extremely destructive!" Black Star then didn't respond and then jumped right toward Marisa and slashed at her, the impressive and sudden speed and power making an impact, cutting Marisa on the shoulder and made her gasp in pain. She then quickly dashed back and stated a little angrily, "You actually made a cut on me. Good job ze, but I'm afraid that this battle will have to come to a close now ze!" She then emitted a little bit of a strange magic light, then it releasing and changing the whole light of the area into a more of a purple color, then shouting out, "Shooting Star 'Super Perseid'!" Suddenly in an instant, when Black Star landed on the ground, large gray orbs of magic started to rain down towards the ground, trailing lasers behind them. They came so fast, Black Star had barely any time to dodge them. He dodged one after the other, but then he noticed something, there were hundreds of small stars trailing and moving along the ground. Tsubaki was very concerned by this, and shouted to Black Star, "Watch out! Those things don't look like they'll be good if you touch them!" Black Star then nodded and started to jump along the ground, avoiding the small, magic filled stars and watching out for the falling balls of magic as well.

When he got up close to Marisa after jumping high, he thought his victory was secured. He took aim at Marisa's head with his sword, but right then, as part of Marisa's danmaku, a perseid came down as the next in line right in front of Marisa. This particular one managed to land a hit directly into Black Star, sending him crashing to the ground and collapsing unconsciously. Marisa ended the danmaku, seeing she won the fight, and Tsubaki transformed back to her human form, looking at Black Star worriedly and held him in her arms like a child. Marisa then smiled and flew back down to the ground, landing and feeling her wound start to hurt more, blood trickling from her shoulder down her back, cut made deeper than she initially thought. Tsubaki then stood up looking at Marisa, and Marisa triumphantly said, "Who's the bigger star now ze? I think I am! Now let's get that friend of yours patched up. My orreries suns can pack a punch I know, but that doesn't mean he'll die by it. So, where will we need to go to get your friend healed up? I can fly you both there ze." Tsubaki was then confused by this offer of Marisa's, making Black Star unconscious and then offering to help made no sense. But she nodded and pointed in the direction of the academy, the large candles of the DWMA showing faintly. Tsubaki then said calmly, "Over there. There should be someone there that can help Black Star get better." Marisa then nodded and got on her broom, flying off the ground a bit on it and then taking Tsubaki by the hand, hoisting her and the unconscious Black Star up onto her broom and then flying towards the direction of the academy. "So, tell me, how were you able to change into a weapon back there ze?" Tsubaki then looked calmly to Marisa and said, "Well, you see, it would probably take a while to explain…"


	4. Chapter 4: Nature Versus Technology?

While the fight with Black Star and Tsubaki against Marisa was going on, a substitute teacher had been teaching in place of Stein. Maka had just seen who arrived in the classroom, and it was her father Spirit. Spirit was the death scythe of the Grim Reaper, and he was commonly referred to as death scythe. When Spirit entered the class room, he immediately got to teaching, writing something on the board. Maka grimaced and slumped down into her seat, thinking to herself, "Why him? Why did it have to be my dad teaching?" After Maka had finished thinking that thought, Spirit had turned around and slapped his left palm to the board, and he then said, "Class, we will be practicing soul resonance between more than just one weapon and meister today." On the board, in big letters it read in white chalk, "Dual Soul Resonance Training!" Maka looked closer at the board and noticed something written in small red chalk, reading "Maka do your best! 3" When she read this, chills got sent up her spine and she slumped farther down into her seat, trying to hide from vision, as Soul laughed at Maka, then whispered to her smiling playfully, "Hey Maka, I think your dad wants to resonate souls with you." When Maka heard this, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and she yelled, "No way would I want to resonate souls with my creepy dad! Who knows what kind of creepiness his soul could rub off on mine?" This caused Spirit's face to then suddenly blank in utter speechlessness, his mouth gaping open, the only sound coming from his mouth were, "Ma…ma…ma…". He then shook off the shock, and then yelled out, "Now listen! You all will need to focus today more than any other! Something potentially bad could occur soon. Maka and Soul get down here!" When Maka felt queasiness rise in her stomach, she nodded and the two of them stood up from their seats and went down to the front of the classroom. When Spirit was watching the two of them sluggishly make their way to the front of the classroom, inside his mind, he was crying and yelling out almost childishly, "Why Maka why? Why will you not understand that I love you?" When the two were standing in front of Spirit, he held out his hand to Maka and Soul, and said, "Come on you two, we have an important lesson to show an example for." Maka then grimaced at her father, and she knew that this lesson would be the hardest one to get through of all the ones she's had.

Death the Kid and Stein were headed out towards a desert a bit of a ways from Death City. Lord Death told them a certain soul had shown up in the desert out of nowhere. He said to take great caution though because even outside the city, he could sense that there was a high possibility the soul is immensely powerful. Alongside Kid, Liz and Patty had tagged along as well, to provide weapon support if necessary.

After Kid and his weapon partners, and Stein had all walked a good ways from the city, close to the Sahara desert, they noticed something unusual. There was a large, grassy plain in the middle of the desert. This shocked all of them, and when they walked onto the grass, they felt like the atmosphere was completely different, as if the desert was not affecting the field whatsoever. Death the Kid looked amazed as he was wandering around, walking around and saying to Liz and Patty, "This field…it's so spectacular! I wonder though…" And when he said that, his expression of awe dampened then as he said, "What could have caused this field to suddenly appear?" When they weren't keeping an eye on Patty, they saw she was rolling around in the grass like a little child, just enjoying it. Stein looked around, and he bore a critical expression as he said cautiously, "Someone's soul altered this area. What kind of being could have a soul to alter desert terrain into a completely different biome altogether?" Right then Patty rolled down a hill, yelling "Wheeee! I'm rolling down the hill sis!" Liz then ran after her sister, chasing Patty down the hill. Kid and Stein immediately followed after, but then they saw that at the bottom of the hill where Patty had already ended up, there was a large field of small flowers. For miles there were flowers and grass aplenty, making it seem like there was no desert in sight. And there was another thing that caught their eyes; they saw someone standing among the small purple flowers. She looked about the height of an adult woman, and had the appearance of a woman in her forties, with green hair, a nice plaid overcoat and skirt, along with a nice white shirt underneath the small overcoat. She also was carrying a pink parasol, looking at the child at her feet and she giggled.

Yuuka had not expected to see someone wander into the field she has created. She had earlier on decided to alter a large portion of the desert into something more fitting for a flower, such as the large field of purple flowers and the giant grassy field near it. She looked down at Patty, and nudged her gently with her foot, "Hey child, are you okay?" She wore a kind smile, and she extended her free hand to Patty. Patty took Yuuka's hand and got up, smiling and saying back to her, "Yes, I'm fine miss. Thank you!" Close behind Patty were the rest of the group, and when Stein caught sight of Yuuka, a look of curiosity came onto his face. Kid then spoke up, almost yelling to Patty, "Why did you do that? You almost could have crashed into this woman!" Patty flinched back a little, and then said cutely in a pouty childish tone, "Well I'm sorry I wanted to have fun." Patty then went over to stand next to Liz, and then Stein decided to speak up, "Kid, do you think this is the person whose soul altered this field?" He then examined Yuuka's soul closely. His high power and ability as a meister at the academy gave him the power to tell what a being's soul was like and the characteristics of the soul as well. He then said calmly to Yuuka, "Your soul is a peculiar one. It's strangely upbeat and is carefree. But it seems like it has a hidden amount of potential, it's like I can't tell the power of it. I can't tell the shape of it as well, it seems to be fuzzy for some reason. And there's something else strange…your soul…it's quietly singing three words." Yuuka then gave a perplexed look at Stein, still keeping her cheery attitude, all the while Kid was glaring at Yuuka for some reason. When Stein listened closely, he could hear the three words Yuuka's soul was singing happily, and then he said calmly and quietly, "Hasu…Sakura…Himawari…The names of three flowers…the lotus, the cherry blossom, and the sunflower. Why is your soul naming those three flowers in a song-like tone? And who are you?" Yuuka then giggled, and said happily, "My name is Yuuka Kazami. I am not from this world, but from a world known as Gensokyo. I got brought here by a woman named-" Right then, Kid interrupted Yuuka almost shouting at her, "Why do you have something so asymmetrical like that? You holding that parasol makes the halves of your body look so uneven. Despite your beautiful veneer of a gorgeous woman you lack symmetry." Kid then growled at Yuuka, and she then giggled looking at him. "What does symmetry matter when nature shows its vibrant beauty? Symmetry does not matter to nature because it has a beautiful appearance, and so something like symmetry pales in comparison." Was what Yuuka replied to Kid's statement of her asymmetrical appearance with her parasol. At this statement, Liz just then jumped back in shock, and said to Yuuka slowly, "You shouldn't say that miss. T-that isn't good to say to him…" Liz then looked to Kid, and his expression had darkened, his hands trembling and clenched into fists. He then said softly and angrily, "Liz…Patty…let's teach this woman a lesson about the beauty of symmetry." Liz then refused his request at first, saying back to him worriedly, "K-kid, come on, let's calm down here. We know nothing of this woman, and she got to this world not too long ago." Kid then glared to Liz, Liz shrinking back in fear, thinking to herself, "W-wow…scarier than a ghost." Patty then stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into Liz's ear, "You know he's not going to stop. She said something that made him angry, now as weapon partners if we disobey and refuse to fight who knows how angry he'll be." Liz was surprised by the mature point Patty told her, but she then sighed and then she changed into her weapon form, Patty following right behind her. Kid then held his softly gleaming silver twin pistols in his hands, pointing them at Yuuka. Kid then looked back to Stein, and told him, "Be here as my backup in case I lose the fight. But I don't think that will be a problem." Stein let out a sigh and then said to him, "Fine fine, you go ahead and fight this woman. In case you lose I'll be here in your place." Kid then nodded and looked to Yuuka, a sharp fighting expression on his face.

Yuuka watched as all of this unfolded in front of her, watching and her expression changed into one of pure curiosity at the twin pistols Kid held in his hands. Yuuka then giggled, and closed her parasol, taking a stance so she would be standing vertical to Kid and she pointed the tip of her parasol towards him like a sword, and then said to him still strangely cheerful, "Those two girls can change into those little contraptions? How interesting. Let's see how good you do in a fight." She then charged at Kid at lightning speed, starting the fight quickly and unexpectedly. She then slammed her parasol downwards in front of her like one would slash a sword, aiming for Kid's head. Kid held up his pistols above his head, blocking it and struggling to stand. The force Yuuka was putting on him was enormous. He then instantly buckled into the ground, going onto his knees, and at that instant Kid noticed something strange. There was movement below him. Right then Yuuka had used her power of control of plants and flowers to raise vines from the ground, grabbing Kid by his arms and legs. Kid tried shooting bullets at Yuuka then, repeatedly shooting them at her, creating a huge cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kid saw that there was not a single scratch or mark on her. Yuuka giggled at the attempt to hurt her, and then slammed Kid to the ground, causing the force to rattle his body and mind. Yuuka then said to him teasingly, "Is this best you can do? It seems you're not as strong as I thought even when combined." Kid then looked up to Yuuka, and then glared at her while he said softly, "Liz, Patty, let's do it." Both of the sisters replied "Right!" in unison, and then they all at once yelled, "Let's go soul resonance!" Then suddenly Yuuka was caused by an invisible force to be propelled back a ways, nearly tripping. She saw then the vines were destroyed, and Kid and his pistols had changed appearance.

Long, black spikes were lined in a row right up his arms to his shoulders starting at his elbows. And the twin pistols had changed into what could be described as small arm cannons, the base of the weapons locked into place right below where his elbows were. Liz and Patty then did their routine check of the soul resonance. Liz and Patty said the status of the resonance one saying a percentage after the other, "Soul resonance stable at 125%. Noise level at 0.4%. Feedback is coming in ok and is ready to fire. Now…In 3…2…1…firing now!" Kid then pointed both of the large arm cannons at Yuuka, and then said in a deathly tone, "Firing death cannon." Then a large blast of blue energy fired from the cannons to hit Yuuka. She stayed in place and took the hit, a large cloud of smoke surrounding her. When the smoke cleared Kid saw that, once again, there wasn't even a scratch. Kid then said softly, "What? My death cannon did nothing to her?" Liz and Patty were amazed as well, staying awestruck. Even Stein was impressed, and he lifted his hand to crank the large bolt coming out of the side of his head, thinking up calculations in his head like clockwork. Yuuka giggled at the stronger attempt to hurt her, and then started to fly off the ground, saying to them as she slowly rose off the ground, "My my, your coordinated attack is strong, but not anywhere near strong enough. Let's see what you think of a powerful attack of mine!" Then her body was starting to radiate with a magic glow, it releasing and turning the aura of the surrounding visible and into a green tinted tone for the fight. She then smiled and then shouted out, "Nature 'Himawari Storm'!" Then using her magic, Yuuka created large sunflower dials in the air beside her, them all surrounding her like a large bubble. The sunflower dials around her had red-colored petals coming from them instead of the normal yellow petals. After a short time all of the sunflowers around her scattered, flying off in several different directions headed towards Kid and the surrounding air and ground. Kid dodged them as best as he could, a few hitting him and causing him to receive painful blows to the head and his torso. He felt the force the magic flowers Yuuka created contained. He then tried rushing around Yuuka, still dodging and firing a few blasts. These hit Yuuka, but still had no effect. Then the flowers all drew into Yuuka, a large force pulling all of them in and even sweeping Kid off his feet. Then when he was stuck in air and about to fire at Yuuka, all of them scattered, and flew at rapid speeds. Many flowers impacted Kid, and sent him flying in Stein's direction. He was knocked unconscious from all the blows he took, and Patty and Liz changed back into their human forms, shaking Kid and trying to help him get his consciousness back.

During the duration of the fight, Stein merely observed and calculated possible ways that he could fight Yuuka. Then, when Yuuka used her danmaku on Kid, he became utterly shocked by something. The shape and size of her soul became clear, the shape being round like a normal one, with petals coming off of it like a flower. That is not what shocked Stein however. What shocked him was the immense size of it. When her danmaku was being used, it was revealed that her soul was the entire size of the whole field, even stretching all the way to be nearly touching Lord Death's soul which surrounded Death City and was a part of it. When Stein saw how large it was, he was utterly shocked. Yuuka had a soul that, once its power was released, it was able to have a possible match, or dare he say even more power, than the Grim Reaper himself! Stein started to tremble looking at Kid's unconscious body, then calming himself down and letting out a sigh. He then walked forward, standing in front of where Kid was. Liz and Patty looked at him curiously then back to Kid, seeing he was still unconscious. Professor Stein then said to Yuuka, "The size of your soul…it's enormous. It has massive power, and it seems that attack of yours that knocked Kid out revealed your true power. I won't let you hurt my students anymore." Yuuka then giggled at the display of protection that Kid was being shown, flying back down to touch the ground, replying back to him, "My my, quite a protective doctor. Let's see how you fare in a fight with me then. You get the first move on me since Kid lost and I had the first move against him." Stein then nodded and then charged quickly at Yuuka, his hand electrified with his wavelength and he jammed it against Yuuka's stomach and released the energy. Yuuka gasped out then, because the force against her soul was impressively strong. She then reeled back a little, looking at him and then giggled a little, holding her parasol tightly. "Well, it seems that now I have a worthy opponent than that darn gap youkai. Let's see how you handle this!" Stein was perplexed by the word youkai, then suddenly seeing Yuuka vanish before his eyes. He looked around, trying to detect where Yuuka was. Suddenly, Yuuka was above him, slamming the force of her parasol against Stein's screw in his head. The force of the strike caused him to stumble back. He regained his composure then, charging at Yuuka again and forcing his wavelength against her again, this time aiming at her head. The shocking power of Stein's soul wavelength caused her to fall back onto the ground, to which she then got back up slowly. She was still smiling throughout the fight no matter what happened, not even being phased mentally. She then started to radiate a magic glow again, this time releasing it and making the aura of the area a light pink. She then shouted out at Stein, "Phantasm 'Nature's Sakura Wind'!" Suddenly then a large amount of light pink petals appeared above her. She then pointed her parasol at Stein, all of the cherry blossom petals then being sent at him. Stein felt the speed and the magic power the petals carried with them, and he decided to dash towards Yuuka. He avoided all of the speeding petals as best he could getting cuts along his body and he started to get covered by dripping blood and bruises from the impacts and cuts the petals affected him with. He then got up close to Yuuka by jumping up high, forcing his wavelength into her then and sending her flying back, the danmaku being shattered by Stein's attack. She panted starting to get a bit tired from the fighting, and she was impressed by the amount of power and resistance Stein was showing her. She then decided to use one more danmaku, the area slowly changing its aura into a faint white glow from a blast of magic force from Yuuka's body. Yuuka then shouted out, still flying in the air, "Lotus Land Story!" Lotuses then appeared below Stein and all along the ground, as well as many of them above Stein as well. Stein rushed to Yuuka going from lotus to lotus, as he then noticed the lotuses were rising up from the ground, and the ones in the air were slowly coming downward. Then Yuuka clapped her hands and forced the lotuses to speed and slam around Stein rapidly, forcing him to be encased in a small, straight area free of where the lotuses were flying. And as he tried his best to use his soul wavelength to keep him held up, Yuuka shot many speeding white petals at him, forcing them to slam into him at speeds almost faster than the eye could comprehend. They all slammed into him, each one hitting him harder and harder, until the last one sent him flying back, slamming into the ground close to where Kid was. Kid was regaining consciousness, and Liz and Patty were overjoyed. Then the three saw that Stein was slammed into the ground, struggling for consciousness, and were now even more shocked by Yuuka's power and even a little scared as well. Yuuka flew back to land on the ground in front of them all. Kid stared awestruck at Yuuka, as she then opened her parasol and held it straight in front of her, making it so that way the parasol was evenly on both sides of her body. She then giggled and looked to Kid, still feeling a bit exhausted and her soul then returned to the size of a normal soul.

Stein, while struggling to stay conscious, looked at Yuuka, and panted heavily looking at her, saying to her, "Y-you…you're not…hah…h-human…" Yuuka then smiled and nodded, looking to Stein and saying to him merrily, "That's right. I'm a youkai. Now, let's go back to wherever friends of yours are. I wish to know more of what kind of people strong individuals like you spend time with." Kid stood up, looking to her and nodded, replying to her, "Then follow us back. We all live in Death City a ways from here. It's only right to do considering you beat all of us." Liz then agreed, nodding her head and then Patty rushed to Yuuka and said to her excitedly, "You're so strong! I can't believe how strong you are!" Yuuka then smiled and patted Patty on the head, saying to her calmly, "I am one of the strongest people in existence, so believe me, I am strong. Now let's go." Kid then nodded and started to walk towards the DWMA from the field, Stein getting up and while feeling exhausted from the fight, he followed as well a bit behind Yuuka. Yuuka then smiled and led them out of the field, leaving it behind to let a nice field she made stay in the desert. Kid, Liz, Patty, Stein, and Yuuka then started to walk towards the DWMA a bit of a ways away from the desert they were in. Kid smiled and started to tell Yuuka about weapons and meisters and how the natural order of the world was, appreciating how she made a symmetrical display with her umbrella after the fighting was over. Yuuka listened thoughtfully and took in the information diligently. She never knew the world Yukari would send her to would be so unique, and she was determined to learn more of it and to make herself known in this world like she had in Gensokyo.

Hello everyone! I'm glad to see from a few reviews that people like my story. I put up the first few chapters so that way I could pump out some immediately. After this one, I'm working on uploading these on a weekly basis. Normally I'm thinking update days will be Wednesdays. If I follow by my own schedule, you all should get a new chapter a week. I hope you continue to enjoy my story, and please don't feel bad about posting reviews or sending messages to me. I take all criticism professionally and comments and such on how I may do better are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5: Witch and the Flower Woman?

Marisa and Tsubaki had arrived in the clinic of the DWMA, Black Star having been put in a bed there to rest his wounds from the battle while he was still unconscious. He had a cast on his left arm, covering the burn mark that Marisa's master spark had caused it. Marisa and Tsubaki were talking, finishing up their conversation about the general things about the world of the DWMA and what the duties of the students were, as well as other details as well.

Marisa had been obediently listening and discussing politely with Tsubaki about to tell her about Gensokyo when Black Star woke up, rubbing the back of his head and mumbling to himself, "Man that really hurt. Huh? Where am I?" Black Star looked around and saw Marisa there, by the bedside, and then giving her a glare. Marisa looked at him strangely, and asked him, "Why such the harsh look ze? It's not like I'm going to attack you or anything." Black Star retorted back with a question to her, asking rudely, "Why hasn't anyone gone and taken you away yet witch? Have they decided to let you have a free pass while I recover or something?" Black Star was not taking such a harsh loss to Marisa, and it easily showed. Then the weapon partner of a teacher named Sid at the academy came in, and she checked in on Black Star. She asked him if things were feeling fine, to which Black Star gave the expected response of, "I feel great! Can I go now?" To which she shook her head and told him no.

The question about Marisa being there then struck Black Star, and he asked her, "By the way, why are you letting that witch stay here? Doesn't this academy aim to get rid of witches?" This earned a look from Marisa, and she said a bit grumpily, "Hey, I'm just a witch by title. I'm a human being." The nurse nodded, and told Black Star, "It's true. Her soul is that of a normal human being. So she really is just a witch by title, not like the witches here that have different souls." She then left the room saying goodbye to everyone, to whom Marisa looked to Tsubaki and asked her, "So, this whole world is known for having people pair up and become weapon and meister partners? And this whole academy is focused on capturing witches' souls right?" Tsubaki gave a nod and replied, "Yes, that's right. Since you're not from here I hope you have a good idea of how this world is, although I don't know if the same is possible for you in this world. Your soul may be treated differently and be unable to find a meister or weapon. I have no idea really. Which reminds me, how did you get here anyway?" Tsubaki gave Marisa a curious look to which Marisa told her, "I don't know. I fought with an ice fairy named Cirno and she knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was in that cemetery where I fought you two." Marisa stood up quickly and a panicked look came on her face, and she franticly checked her apron pockets. She sighed in relief, and sat back down taking her hands out from the pockets and saying to Tsubaki, "I was also on my way to give a few things to a friend of mine named Alice. Luckily though I didn't lose them on the way here. But most likely the cause of how I got here was that darn woman Yukari. She can control gaps and boundaries of anything, and she most likely sent me here out of sheer boredom as a prank." Black Star gave a surprised look and asked Marisa excitedly, "A woman from your world has that kind of power? She must be really powerful! But not as strong as me though!" When Black Star lay back in the clinic bed, Marisa gave a giggle to him and shook her head, saying to him, " Kid, she's stronger than me. I highly doubt you'd be able to beat her if you lost to me ze." Black Star sighed and turned himself around to lie on his stomach and stuff his face into the pillow, saying to her, "Yeah yeah witch, I'm going to sleep now." Marisa chuckled softly and turned to Tsubaki, asking her, "So, what do you say you show me a bit around the campus? I'd like to see how this place really is ze." Tsubaki then gladly said to her, "Sure!" and stood up from her chair. Marisa did the same and walked to the door, opening it and walking through, to which Tsubaki followed and she started to show Marisa around the academy. She showed Marisa the classroom, most of the hallways, and plenty of the places around the school, all the while talking with Marisa and asking her about the world she is from. Marisa explained to her the general parts of Gensokyo, some strong inhabitants, and about a few incidents that occurred in the past, such as the Imperishable Night incident as well as the Scarlet Mist incident. Then when they came to one hallway, Marisa saw someone she never would have expected…

Yuuka had been talking with Death the Kid, learning the same things Marisa did about the DWMA and about weapons and meisters. Yuuka had asked Stein some questions when they were walking up the large stairs to the academy, to which Stein did not answer because he was too deep in thought over what happened during the fight between them. Yuuka took this a bit rudely and decided to not talk to him. When they arrived at the academy, Liz and Patty went off to Kid's home. They felt they needed some rest, and so they went home and did just that. Stein went off back to his laboratory since school was done for the day and it was nearly sunset. Yuuka and Kid were entering the academy, when she had closed her parasol politely holding it in her left hand gently, and asked Kid, "So, this world has lots of people who act as weapons and meisters? And when their souls are compatible enough, they form a bond and become partners?" Kid nodded as they were walking down one of the school hallways, and answered her saying, "Yes, that is correct. In the example of a few people I know, there is this one hotheaded kid named Black Star, and his weapon partner Tsubaki is very understanding and accepting of his self-centered attitude. This makes them compatible with one another, although not for the best results for Black Star some of the time."

Kid had showed Yuuka around the academy a bit, and then showed her to the death room, where Lord Death was. Lord Death welcomed his son and Yuuka and said happily in his normal silly tone, "Hey hey hey! How's it hanging? Everything all fine and dandy?" Kid sighed a bit, and replied to Death, "Yes dad, things are going fine. This woman here is the person you said was from the other world." Yuuka smiled and waved to Lord Death, saying cheerfully, "Hello there! Yuuka Kazami, woman of the Garden of the Sun, and one of the strongest in my world. I'm happy to meet you, especially since you don't really kill people to get their souls." Yuuka smiled, to whom Death gave her a bit of a strange look, and thought to himself, "This woman's soul…it doesn't seem human. But it seems to possess great power. She may be even more powerful than the Kishin and…possibly even me. I don't think we should make her angry." Death said happily, completely acting the opposite of his cautious thoughts, "It's nice to meet you too Yuuka! I hope you're enjoying your time here at the DWMA! You may see me about any questions you have about this world. By the way, it may do well to inform you that someone else from your world may have come over to our world as well." Yuuka then gave a curious look to Lord Death, and asked, "Another? Do you have any idea who?" Death shook his head and replied to her calmly, "No, I don't. The group that I sent out to investigate on the other person hasn't reported back to me yet. But it will do you some good to explore around campus, so don't feel shy!" Yuuka nodded and smiled, saying back to him, "Thank you! I'm sure I'll be enjoying my time here." She then started to walk away, headed out of the death room. Kid was about to follow until his dad pulled him aside and whispered to him, "Don't make the woman angry my boy. She seems to be very powerful, and making her mad at us could have disastrous results." Kid replied back to his father, telling him, "Dad, I think I figured that out considering she was able to beat Stein and me as well, and still seem like she barely broke a sweat."

He then walked away from his dad, following Yuuka who was patiently waiting by the exit to the room. Yuuka and Death the kid walked out of the room, and were heading down a hall towards the clinic, so that way Yuuka could see where people are treated for wounds in the academy, until they met a sight that even Yuuka didn't expect. Kid saw Tsubaki stopped as well, standing beside a teenage-looking girl with long, blonde hair in a witch's outfit, and looked strangely to Tsubaki. Yuuka then gave a bit of a wave to Marisa, and said happily, "Well hello there. I never imagined seeing you here as well as me." Marisa wore a serious expression and said to Yuuka, "What are you doing here? Did Yukari take you here too ze?"


	6. Chapter 6: Argument of Souls?

Marisa was staring down the one woman that she feared above all, Yuuka Kazami. She was starting to develop sweat under her clothing as she looked straight at Yuuka, who gave her usual delightful smile to meet Marisa's glare. Kid looked shockingly to Tsubaki and blurted out, "W-wait! The other girl who came here is a witch?" Tsubaki worriedly started to wave off the witch comment and said suddenly, "She's not a witch! She's a human that just calls herself a witch!" Marisa looked to Kid then and said to him, "Look kid, I'm a witch by my own accord. I really do hope all you students stop freaking out whenever you see a girl in a witch's outfit ze." Marisa looked to Yuuka after saying that and stiffened up seeing that Yuuka was closing her parasol and humming contently to herself. "W-why are you doing that ze?" Was what Marisa asked to Yuuka, who replied to her with a giggle and she said contently, "I'm thinking of a nice little song is all. You don't have to get all worked up because I decide to fiddle with my parasol ze." Yuuka giggled adding on the "ze" at the end to tease Marisa, which earned an irritated expression from her and a sudden shouting out from Marisa. "Hey! You can do lots of things to me but you can't steal the things I say ze!" Marisa was steaming with anger at this point, and Yuuka giggled walking over to Marisa and she snatched her hat, holding it in one hand as she teasingly pointed out, "After you stole my master spark spell I'm pretty sure I have the right to steal at least one thing from you." Marisa's expression went blank as her hat was taken, and her expression darkened after Yuuka was done speaking, and she then blasted her point blank with a burst of magic energy, sending Yuuka hurtling backwards and causing her to drop Marisa's hat as she crashed into the wall behind Kid, making him jump back in surprise. Marisa walked over and picked up her hat off the ground, glaring at Yuuka and saying clearly aggravated towards her, "You can steal me saying ze, but everyone in Gensokyo knows, to NEVER take my hat! So never take it ever again you hear me?"

A giggle could be heard from the large impact spot in the wall, and Yuuka was seen stepping out of the hole and opening back up her parasol and brushing herself off. Yuuka giggled again looking to Marisa as she contently said, "Very well. I understand. Never touch your hat again. Little witchy is touchy about her hat huh? Well I suppose that is the same with me and my flowers." Kid at this point had wandered over to stand next to Tsubaki, surveying the little situation happening between the two residents of Gensokyo in front of them. Yuuka smiled and patted Marisa on the top of her witch hat and then said to her, "How about while in this world we call a cease fire? I'm sure avoiding as much damage here as possible would be for the best. And how about when we get back you can take out your anger on Yukari? I'm sure she's the one who sent you here after all. I doubt you came here willingly as well." Marisa took a moment to ponder on what Yuuka said, and after about a minute of silent thinking from the witch, she then nodded and told Yuuka, "You have a deal ze. I actually can't wait to get some payback on that woman for sending me here after being knocked unconscious. Although she'll probably take me easy and not care, I don't care! I'll kick that youkai into next year!" Yuuka giggled looking to her, and nodded as she said cheerfully, "I'm sure you want to. Perhaps though while we're here we can work together and team up on Yukari when we get back." Marisa jumped back in shock and started sweating more, blurting out, "W-wha? Y-you and me work together? I…I…" Marisa expression then changed into one of puzzlement, then bewilderment at the idea, before changing to a blank one before she bluntly replied, "I'll think about it ze." Yuuka giggled and walked towards Tsubaki and Death the Kid, before telling her, "Let me know your answer. I'm sure that we could do it together if we actually teamed up." Yuuka decided to walk past the pair of students standing there observing and walked down the hall before someone could be seen running at full speed down the hall. Yuuka saw the person have a head of red hair, and rush right past her to look at the large crumbled section of the wall that Marisa caused.

Spirit had heard a large crash and went to investigate it, and when he saw the large section crumbled away, he turned around to look directly at Tsubaki and Kid and shouted at them both, "I demand you tell me who broke the wall like this! Ruining school property is against the rules!" Kid then simply pointed and said to Spirit, "It was her." His finger was pointing at Marisa and Marisa blurted out with a shocked expression, "Hey! It was her fault for taking my hat ze!" Marisa diverted everyone's attention to Yuuka by pointing to her, to which Yuuka turned around looking to all of them and she innocently said, "It was just some simple teasing." When Spirit caught eye of Yuuka, his mood completely changed and he suddenly leaped forward to grab ahold of Yuuka's left arm, and he started rubbing his cheek on her arm and saying, "Oh please sweet flower woman! Sweep me away into a field of flowers in your own personal garden! Make a flower of love bloom between u-" before being interrupted by getting blasted by a large magic star from Marisa's broom which she had pointed at him. Spirit got launched back and tumbled along the ground before coming to a stop, and Marisa looked unhappily at Spirit and said to him, "Yuuka and I are not together, but get away from her you damn pervert." This little bit of playful pain caused Yuuka to let out a giggle, and then it grew into laughter from her. She clutched her parasol to her chest while cleaning her eyes of tears from the humorous situation. Yuuka calmed down a bit, and she started to walk down the hall looking back at Marisa and saying to her, "Thank you Marisa. I'll meet you in the headmaster of the school's room!" Yuuka walked away from them all then, passing by Spirit who was slowly getting up and she walked toward the death room.

Marisa decided to grumpily follow Yuuka a ways behind, waving to Tsubaki and Death the Kid. Both of the students let out a sigh simultaneously and decided to head home for the day. When Marisa had arrived at the death room, she saw that Yuuka was already there and talking with Lord Death, seemingly so cheerfully it was like they were old friends. When Death saw Marisa, he waved and said joyfully, "Hello hello little witch! I hope you're enjoying your time here!" Marisa had held her broom tightly seeing Yuuka again, and let out a sigh, waving and saying back to him, "Yeah I have actually! There are some pretty interesting people here, you included ze." Yuuka giggled and look to Lord Death, and Marisa stood beside her while Yuuka was holding her parasol open like one would in the rain. Death then looked at them both and suddenly said, "Well, now that you're both here I will share my bit of news for you both. You both will be joining the academy as students temporarily until you are able to go back to your world." Marisa looked shockingly to Death, and this bit of sudden news even earned a surprised look from Yuuka. Death then cheerfully said, "You two will be staying in an extra house that we have near the academy! I hope to see you both in school in two days!" Death decided to head out of the room to tend to other matters in the academy while Marisa was calling out to Lord Death, trying to stop him before he headed out to argue what he just said. Yuuka then looked to Marisa, who glared at her in return and bluntly said, "We will work this out later. Do you hear me ze?" Yuuka's expression slowly turned back into her calm, cheerful one before she giggled and nodded. "Okay, we will work this out later."


	7. Chapter 7: New Students in DWMA?

It was time for class again, and everyone in the classroom was waiting around for Stein to show up, including Black Star with some bandages on one of his arms. Everyone was chatting with one another, including a few people who were speculating as to how Black Star got the wound on his arm. Even Soul leaned over to Maka and quietly asked, "Hey, Maka, how do you think Black Star got that wound on his arm? It's not often that he gets hurt." Maka looked over to Soul and replied to him saying, "Just like everyone else who's asking, I don't know. Maybe we should ask him after class." Professor Stein then rolled in on his little moving chair through the doorway to the classroom, adjusting the mechanism on his head like he usually would. Stein spoke up, saying audibly, "Everyone! We have two new students joining the DWMA for a short time period. These two have never done anything like resonating souls or working together like a weapon and meister. You two can come in!" When he said that, Marisa and Yuuka walked in casually to the front of the classroom, Marisa holding her broom and Yuuka holding her closed parasol. Stein looked to them both and said, "Why don't you two introduce yourselves?" Marisa nodded as well as Yuuka, and Marisa introduced herself first. "My name is Marisa Kirisame. I hope this class won't be too boring and I hope to learn some things while I'm part of it. And in case you are all wondering, I am a human being that calls herself a witch. So please no freaking out or chasing me ze." Yuuka proceeded to introduce herself then, holding her parasol in both of her hands. "I'm Yuuka Kazami, woman of flowers and lover of all life. I'm happy to be in this class with you, although it is a disappointment it will most likely be a short time. I hope to learn some things while I'm here just like Marisa."

Soul looked at both of the new students that will temporarily be part of their class; he looked to Maka and noticed something strange. Maka had a confused expression on her face. Soul whispered to Maka, "Hey Maka, what are you so confused about?" Maka was examining Yuuka, examining her soul. She then whispered back to Soul, "I don't think that Yuuka woman is a human being." Soul looked in disbelief down to Yuuka, then back to Maka and asked her confusedly, "What do you mean? She looks like a human being to me." Stein decided to cut in among the small chatter that was going all around the room, saying to all of the students, "There is one thing I should make a point of telling everyone here. Do not take these two lightly. Miss Kirisame here managed to defeat Black Star and Tsubaki, resulting in the wound on his arm and a few days in the nurse to recover from battle wounds. And Yuuka is even more powerful than she is. Quite truthfully, she managed to defeat Kid and his weapon partners, and even me right afterward. Without even seeming tired might I add?" This caused much talk to suddenly erupt from the students, until Soul plainly stood up and pointed down to Stein yelling and catching everyone's attention, "What do you mean she was able to do that? She doesn't even have a weapon partner or a meister, so how could she have done something like that herself?" Stein then gave a dead glare to Soul, and plainly retorted, "It's the truth. She even used a way of fighting that is completely new to everyone here." Black Star stood up and said to everyone, "It's true. Marisa did the same kind of fighting style with me from what I've heard. It's a style that can be quite powerful even without another to cooperate with." Death the Kid stood up after Black Star, and added on, "It's true. I can vouch for that being the truth too. Liz and Patty witnessed it themselves. Yuuka was even able to take my death cannon technique and not even have a scratch on her." Everyone else's chatter died down, and Maka stood up asking aloud, "Yuuka! If I may ask, are you a human being? Your soul doesn't seem like it's one that belongs to a human." Yuuka giggled softly looking to Maka and shook her head, answering her by saying, "No I am not. I am a type of being that is not human. I shall not share the details as to what I am though."

This piece of news caused a few students to stand from their seats and start asking questions before Stein then shouted out, "Everyone quiet! Marisa and Yuuka are not here to be bombarded with questions. They are here to learn the capabilities of soul resonance and how it works. After that they may be leaving. Now please sit down." All the students who stood up sat back down, as everyone was looking to Marisa and Yuuka, and then to Stein as he took a break in. Stein after said aloud, "I know this will be review for all of you, but to these two it will be new. So let's get started with today's lesson shall we?"

Class had just finished for the day, and Marisa and Yuuka were walking to their home that Death told them about, silently side by side. When they arrived to their house, Marisa decided to head over to the bedroom and plop herself down on her bed and look up at the ceiling. Yuuka decided to ask the young witch, "What's the matter?" Marisa looked to Yuuka then to the little side table that was beside her bed, the items that she was bringing Alice originally laying on it. Marisa looked back to Yuuka and bluntly said, "The class was boring and it was a lot more complicated than that girl Tsubaki made it sound. And I'm just wondering if Alice is doing ok." Right then a knock was heard on the door, and Yuuka went to go answer it. When she opened the door, she saw a woman who was wearing a black cloak. The woman walked in and looked to Yuuka pulling down the hood of the cloak. When the woman walked by, she noticed one thing about her, nine fox tails protruding from under the cloak. "Good to see you miss Kazami. I hope you and that young witch have been enjoying your time here."

Yuuka giggled and smiled cheerfully looking to the woman standing before her, and said happily, "My my, if it isn't Yukari's shikigami! What are you doing here?" Ran looked back to Yuuka with a small smile of her own. She replied to Yuuka telling her, "I'm here to inform you that Yukari-sama will be opening a gap here back to Gensokyo within a lapse of three days. You will be going back then. And in case you are curious, she will pull you into it herself if you or Marisa decide to stay here for whatever reason. I hope you enjoy your three days here. The same goes for Marisa." Ran pulled the hood of the cloak back over her head and opened the door, heading out of the house and closing the door behind her. Yuuka looked to the bedroom and then walked back into it. Marisa looked curiously over to Yuuka still laying on her back on her bed, and asked Yuuka, "Who was it ze?" Yuuka smiled and sat down on the edge of her own bed, placing her still closed parasol against the side table for her bed. She looked to Marisa and said, "Well, it was that fox shikigami. She said a gap will open up in our home in three days to take us back. So that means that is when we will be going back to Gensokyo." Marisa nodded and laid her head down on a pillow, and said to Yuuka, "Okay, thanks for telling me ze. I'll rest up for the night." Marisa looked at the wall of the bedroom, and thoughts roamed around her mind. She then thought to herself, "I hope Alice is doing fine. I wonder if she's noticed I'm gone yet."

Back in Gensokyo, Alice Margatroid standing in front of Marisa's house in the Forest of Magic, Shanghai hovering a little above her right shoulder. Alice was looking around, holding her grimoire in her left hand at her side. She looked over to Shanghai as she was standing in front of Marisa's house, and said to her little doll, "I wonder where Marisa is. She's not anywhere in the forest from what I've seen so far. And she's not in her house either from the looks and sounds of it. I wonder where she is." Alice decided to head back home for the day, the little doll above her shoulder pointing over at something that was lying next to a tree. Alice wandered over and picked it up. It was a small blue mushroom covered in a bit of water. She looked to Shanghai then back at the mushroom. She thought to herself, "Strange, I could have sworn Marisa said that she owned all of these kinds of mushrooms. And why is it covered in water? It hasn't rained here in a whole week."


	8. Chapter 8: Start of an Investigation?

Morning came quite quietly and peacefully the next day, and it was only two days until Marisa and Yuuka would go back to Gensokyo. As the sun rose, Marisa yawned and sat up in her bed looking out at the rising sun. She noticed that Yuuka wasn't in her own bed and she decided to get out of bed. She smelled something cooking in the house, and grabbed her broom that was leaning against her side table and headed into the kitchen. Yuuka was there cooking rice and chicken. Marisa peaked over at the food and took a big sniff, getting a large whiff of the food. "Wow, I didn't know you could cook ze." Yuuka looked to Marisa and nodded looking back to the rice and chicken, and said happily, "Of course I can. Living for quite a long time gives one a lot of practice at making food. Now go sit at the table." Marisa started to walk to the table in the kitchen, and looked back to Yuuka asking her, "How did we get the rice and the chicken? Did you go out shopping somewhere nearby ze?" Yuuka finished cooking and put the rice and chicken on two plates, one for her and one for Marisa. She placed the plate in front Marisa and then in front of herself. They both picked up chopsticks that Yuuka had already set up beforehand and started to eat, and Yuuka looked over to Marisa saying to her, "When I looked around the kitchen I found the food already here. It seems someone put the food in our kitchen knowing from our names that we are more Japanese than anything. It was a pleasant sight that someone gave us the food before we even got here." Marisa had eaten very quickly, already finishing the food on her plate and looking to Yuuka. Yuuka had finished her food a little after Marisa, and Marisa got up from the table picking up her broom heading to the door and opening it. Yuuka got up and followed behind Marisa, grabbing her parasol from beside the kitchen table and headed to the door as they left for school.

While they were walking to school Marisa looked to Yuuka and asked her, "So, are you understand what they are talking about in school? Because this soul resonance stuff and how humans can be weapon partners is confusing me a bit ze." Yuuka was about to answer when someone bumped into them from behind, seemingly in a bit of a hurry to get to class because it was not too much longer before class would have started. They both nearly fell over and looked behind them to see who it was, and it was a boy with purple hair. The boy was acting shyly and he stuttered a bit looking at Marisa and Yuuka. "I-I'm so sorry! W-wait, you two are the new people right?" Marisa rubbed the back of her head looking at the boy and replied, "Yeah, we are. Who are you ze?" The boy stuttered before a strange black blob appeared from his back, and the blob took on a sort of human-shaped appearance. The blob spoke to them in a higher toned voice, saying to Marisa and Yuuka, "This runt here is named Crona. I'm Ragnarok, her weapon partner. It's complicated as to why I'm attached to him." Marisa looked curiously at Ragnarok then back to Crona, before Crona looked shyly away and started to run to class, calling back to them, "I'm sorry for bumping into you!" Yuuka watched Crona running to class, then looked to Marisa asking her, "Those two were attached somehow. A weapon and meister within the same body…I wonder how that came about." Marisa shrugged and started to walk to the DWMA again, Yuuka following as Marisa responded, "I don't know. But let's get to class ze. Missing out on one of the few days we have left would be bad." Yuuka agreed and followed Marisa, soon both of them reaching the classroom. When they sat down, class had just started and Soul was looking at the pair of Gensokyian residents. Class had proceeded to start when Stein entered the room on his rolling chair, falling over and landing on the ground. He got up looking at Marisa and he spoke loudly and authoritatively to her saying, "Miss Kirisame, please come down here to the front of the room. I wish to figure something out about you." Marisa looked dumbfounded at Stein and walked down to the front of the room, and Stein looked to Marisa and asked a question to her that stirred up some chatter among the class. "Do you think you're better suited to be a weapon, or a meister miss Kirisame?"

In Gensokyo, Alice was in the human village, asking around to see if anyone had seen Marisa. Many had replied to her with the same typical responses, such as, "I haven't seen her." Or, "Maybe she's hiding after she committed a theft." Alice was grumpily going around the human village, having asked nearly everyone where Marisa was, and no one knowing a single bit of the witch's whereabouts. She then came upon a friendly face she had heard about, and called out to the woman. "Miss Kamishirasawa!" Keine turned around seeing Alice and her little Shanghai doll on her shoulder, and waved to her walking to Alice and she greeted her happily. "Why hello miss Margatroid. What brings you to the village?" Alice looked to Keine and let out a sigh while she started to explain to her the reason of her presence outside of the Forest of Magic. "Well, you see Keine, I've been looking around for Marisa and I've been asking people here whether they've seen her. No one has seen broom or spark of that witch. It's unlike Marisa to go into hiding for any length of time. And if she was caught up in an incident we would have heard about it by now. So I'm sorry if I'm being blunt in asking this, but can you please tell me what you know of Marisa's whereabouts recently? I'm sure she has come to the village recently." Keine gave a thoughtful look to Alice as she thought through the information that had reached her ears about the last few days. She shook her head to Alice and replied, "I'm sorry, but over the course of the last few days there is nothing that comes to memory of Marisa's presence here whatsoever. What you're saying does make sense though. Despite how little I know of her, I know it is unnatural for someone of her personality to go into hiding or to stay locked away somewhere else than her own home. I'll have to go check on Mokou to see how she's doing, but good luck in your search Alice." Keine smiled and gave a wave to Alice as she then walked away to head to the exit of the village to visit Mokou, and Alice gave a sigh as she looked to Shanghai. She then spoke softly to the doll, "I didn't want to go see her, but seems we'll have to visit the only person we know that travels around Gensokyo daily." Shanghai gave a nod before Alice let out a sigh and she exited the village, and she flew off the ground and started to fly towards the Youkai Mountain.

After class was done Marisa and Yuuka walked to the death room and told Lord Death about Yukari's shikigami's visit to their home. When Death heard the news, he replied to them astonished, "What? So the person who sent you here sent someone who contacted you telling you that you two would be leaving from our world in two days?" Yuuka nodded as she was holding her open parasol and smiling, and Marisa was tapping the tip of her broom on the ground in impatience. Marisa then bluntly told him, "Yes, it's true. That shikigami told us about how we're leaving in a couple days, and also, class is boring ze." Death looked to Marisa and chuckled a little saying still happily, "I know class is not the most exciting thing, but you two only have two days left of classes. It won't be that bad. Well, I suppose you two will be off then." Marisa nodded and after those words were spoken, she was already heading out of the death room and headed home, Yuuka following a bit of a ways behind her. When they got home, Marisa immediately plopped down on her bed holding her parasol, and Yuuka sat down on her bed closing her parasol and placing it on the nightstand. Marisa let out a sigh of relief and asked Yuuka, "How can you sit through that class without you being bored out of your mind? I'm sure even flowers get bored ze." Yuuka giggled looking to Marisa and she replied cheerfully, "It's not that bad if you're interested in what you're learning." Marisa sighed looking to her and said to her, "Well, I am interested, but it's still boring. And what was with that professor teacher guy? A large amount of the class time today was asking me basically how I behaved and which of the two I thought I was better suited to be, weapon or meister. It felt like it took forever ze." Yuuka giggled and said to the young witch, "Now now, we only have a couple more days of classes left." Marisa looked to Yuuka and sat on her rear on the bed, her broom in her lap as she asked her, "Hey Yuuka, which do you think you're better suited as? A weapon or meister ze?"

At the Youkai Mountain, it was getting late and the house of Aya Shameimaru, also known as the workhouse of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper, had quieted down. Aya was wiping her forehead with a cloth as she had gotten done with her printing up of the next issue of her newspaper, and she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and headed to the door slowly, saying loudly, "Ayayaya, I'm coming! I just got done working too." She opened the door and saw Alice standing there, and Alice said to her, "Hello Aya. I want to ask you something." Aya sighed looking at Alice and said exhaustedly, "If this is about the validity of my newspaper, I search out for the truth." Alice shook her head and Shanghai shook its head as well, and Alice then said quite bluntly and tiredly, "I'm wondering where Marisa is. I haven't seen her around the last few days and she hasn't been anywhere near the forest. Your newspaper is another topic that I don't wish to discuss at this time." Aya looked strangely to Alice and she replied, "I actually haven't seen any hint of Marisa anywhere recently come to think of it. Which is surprising, she normally attracts quite a bit of attention in her daily activities." Alice sighed and looked near angrily at Aya as she said irritated, "So you're saying that she's not anywhere in Gensokyo?" Aya pondered to herself, leaning on her doorframe a little and she looked to Alice as she gave a shrug. "I suppose that's what it is. I do go around Gensokyo daily after all. Is that all you wished to talk with me about?" Alice then thought to herself, before the final product of the new information formulated in her mind, and she gave a nod to Aya, saying to her, "Yes, that is all. Enjoy the rest of your day Aya." Aya nodded in return and closed the door, Alice turning around and walking to a nearby ledge, watching the setting sun. She clenched her fists a little and muttered to herself, "Nowhere in Gensokyo huh? That makes the culprit clear in this situation. That gap youkai never seems to learn. It seems I'll have to pay her a visit." She then jumped off the ledge, Shanghai flying by her side as she used the momentum to fly down the mountain, heading back to her house to start to make preparations for her travel ahead of her.


	9. Chapter 9: Crona with Confidence?

Marisa and Yuuka just got done with class, on the second to last day with them being in the DWMA. Marisa sighed while walking down the hall, swinging her broom a bit and Yuuka was holding her parasol like one would outside. While Marisa was swinging her broom around out of boredom she accidentally hit someone in the back. Marisa looked down at the boy she hit, and asked the boy, "Hey are ok ze?" The boy got up, it turning out to be Crona, and he looked to Marisa and Yuuka while Ragnarok materialized from his back. Ragnarok looked angrily at Marisa and shouted at her, "Hey! What is the big idea girly?" Marisa angrily retorted back to him, "Hey! You were the one who wasn't watching Crona's back you blob thing! And you're even attached to his back ze!" While the witch and weapon exchanged angry glares, Yuuka walked up to them both and she looked at Crona. Crona looked nervously at Yuuka and he then shyly said, "Um…hi." Yuuka giggled and patted Crona on his head. Crona then nervously and shyly blurted, "C-can I fight you Marisa?" This caught Ragnarok's and Marisa's attention and Marisa looked at Crona. "What did you say ze?" Crona looked to Marisa and said again but more quiet this time, "W-will you fight me M-Marisa?" Marisa casually replied to him, "Yeah sure. Why the sudden request though?" Marisa and Yuuka started to walk toward the front of the school, a few students watching as Crona followed them. Crona then told Marisa as they made their way to the front of the school, "I-I want to test my skills. E-everyone else improved their skills so much…s-so please…let me fight you!"

Alice was preparing for her journey that she would soon depart on. She held her grimoire in one hand and the bag she held many items such as extra string to control her dolls, and a few extra materials that could help her. She looked outside at the afternoon sun, and Shanghai was wandering around the house, finding a few more items that could be of use. Alice headed outside and started to fly towards the nearest boundary of Gensokyo. She then started to search along the boundary of the world, looking for the home of a certain gap youkai. While she was searching, Shanghai was floating near her shoulder and she thought to herself, "I'll get you gap youkai. How dare you play a prank on my friend! You will pay for what you've done." Shanghai looked to Alice with a pondering expression at her thought, and Alice then said to her little doll, "I'm not planning to defeat her. I'm just hoping to deal enough pain to her to get a point of mine across." Shanghai gave a little nod in reply to its master while the two flew along searching for the homestead of Yukari Yakumo.

Yuuka and a few other students stood along the sidelines of the grounds in front of the school, including Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and other students. Marisa was twirling her broom a little and Crona was holding his large metal sword Ragnarok in his hands. Marisa was surprised about one thing with Crona that was different, his shyness was not showing. Instead, there was a face of determination and seriousness on the boy in front of her. Marisa gave a little grin while twirling her broom and she said to Crona, "I'm surprised at this determination of yours. You seem like you'll fight well ze." Marisa then charged forward suddenly swinging her broom downward at Crona, and he blocked the slamming strike that was being delivered to him using his sword. Crona shoved Marisa back, causing her to stumble back and give a smirk as she then launched magic blasts at him, hitting Crona right in the chest with magic blasts. Stein walked outside observing the start of the fight, and he looked over to Soul asking him, "Why are those two fighting?" Soul gave a smirk, obviously amused by the fighting and he replied, "Crona asked to fight that witch girl. Crona apparently wanted to prove his skills that he's been training." Stein nodded and said to Soul while watching Marisa and Crona battle, "Fine then, I'll be the observer of the fight so that way it is not against school rules."

Marisa was giving a few more excited magic blasts of varying colors at Crona, and Crona slashed them in half while they flew at him. Marisa grinned and said to Crona, "Wow kid, you're good! Able to take my magic blasts directly and able to slash my weaker magic in half, you've got some skills ze!" Marisa then pulled out her mini hakkero and blasted large orbs of magic at Crona, and he dodged out of the way the best he could. Yuuka smiled observing the fight, and she then said audibly enough so Marisa could hear her, "Hey! Little witch! You have my permission to use my special spell!"

Marisa looked to Yuuka stunned and then nodded; giving an excited grin while the observers of the match, even Stein wore confused expressions. Marisa then charged magic energy in her mini hakkero and shouted out, "Master Spark ze!" and she fired off the large, magical laser she had fired off at many other beings while not in Yuuka's presence. Black Star looked surprisingly at the giant, familiar laser, then over to Yuuka, and shouted in his mind, "She's the one who made that monster of a technique?" Yuuka looked at the people who were giving her surprised looks, and giggled at the delightful confused reactions. Crona panicked as the master spark was fired at him and he dodged out of the way, Ragnarok getting caught in the blast and crying out from the pain.

Crona concernedly asked Ragnarok while the roaring blast of the Master Spark died down, "Are you ok Ragnarok?" Ragnarok while in pain shouted back to Crona, "Of course I'm not ok you idiot! That technique hurt like hell!" Marisa smirked as she thought her victory was assured, and Crona then retaliated back suddenly, sending a black rippling slash towards Marisa. Marisa barely dodged, her broom getting caught by the propelling slash and nearly getting cut in half. She managed to only get a layer of wood shaved off the center of it. Marisa was surprised at the suddenness of Crona's strike, and she grinned charging forward quickly and in nearly an instant, she was at point blank range and launched several large magic stars to Crona. They impacted several times against his stomach and chest, causing him to fall onto his back, and Marisa grinned looking down at him. "So, do you concede defeat ze?" Crona struggled getting up, gritting his teeth as he nodded and said through his gritting teeth, "Y-yes…I-I concede defeat. Your magic strikes my wavelength…directly." Marisa grinned and put her mini hakkero in her pocket and then held her free hand out to Crona. Crona gave a little smile and slowly got up with Marisa's help, and the two shook hands. Then one thing was heard from someone that they didn't expect…it was the sound of slow clapping, from Black Star!

Alice had come to a large stairway while the sun was setting, having slowly walked up it as her expression had turned to one filled with proudness, calmness, but also a large amount of caution as she had stopped about halfway up the staircase. A soft wind blew as well as a few tails belonging to the person floating above a few steps ahead of Alice. The shikigami snickered softly and said to Alice, "My my, someone is on a search. And it seems someone is proud. Did they have to search for us of all people?" Alice looked at the woman before her, and shook her head responding to her, "I wasn't searching for you, Ran Yakumo. I was searching for your master. And judging by you being here, it seems I'm going the right way." Ran gave a bit of a shocked reply to Alice's cunning, and then laughed loudly, saying to the doll maker, "That is correct. My master is up ahead, and I'll never let you pass!" Another wind blew as the sun went below view, and night started to descend as the tension in the air rose.

Marisa and Yuuka were back in their house, eating a nice meal of rice with sesame chicken that Yuuka had prepared herself. While Marisa had a piece of a chicken in her mouth, she asked Yuuka, "Hey, what do you think was up with that Black Star kid? Isn't he self-centered zhe?" Yuuka giggled as she heard Marisa talking with her mouth full and said to her, "I guess your magic power has impressed that boy so much, he just felt the need to applaud the match. He even got everyone else to join in with the applause. And that Crona boy was quite skilled in combat against you. Even though magic deals direct damage to one's soul here, he held up quite well." She smiled and continued to eat her meal again as Marisa finished her food, and then Marisa chuckled softly as she said inbetween chuckles, "By the way, I noticed how everyone reacted hearing that the Master Spark was yours. Black Star's reaction was the best ze!" Yuuka giggled and smiled, looking to Marisa and then saying to her, "Black Star has grown up a bit I think, and so have you little witch." Marisa blushed a bit and looked a bit angrily at Yuuka nearly shouting at her, "What's that supposed to mean ze? Don't think we're becoming friends or anything!" Yuuka giggled softly looking at Marisa and then nodded her head replying, "Yes yes, I get it. Don't worry Marisa." She smiled finishing her meal and went to the bedroom, taking her parasol with her and Marisa heading off to the bedroom as well. Tomorrow was the last day that they would have in this world, and both of them were feeling some attachment to the world. Perhaps they could even call a few people there friends, such as Stein, Black Star and Tsubaki, maybe even Kid. One more day to learn, one more day to experience, one more day…


	10. Chapter 10: New Magic Tricks?

Marisa was lazily sitting in her chair, sighing at the boredness of class next to Soul. The two obviously had the same kind of views on how class was normally. Yuuka was up front, demonstrating some magic to everyone in the class. She was demonstrating with some light sprays of bullets and explaining about danmaku. She smiled warmly, happy to explain about it to everyone. "You don't want to make a pattern too confusing. But you want to make one that will corner the enemy with strategy based on predicted movements. Such a thing sends the enemies running away after being defeated. I've created many in my time, but you want to make one that associates with your mind. That's the true ticket to victory!" Stein sighed softly as his class was getting out of hand, having it nearly taken away from him entirely by Yuuka and her attention grabbing talk about danmaku. Stein walked up to Yuuka and tapped lightly on her shoulder saying menacingly, "Get back to your seat! Class is almost over." He smiled creepily then saying in a creepy tone while smiling, "Or else I'll have to dissect you." Yuuka giggled smiling at Stein as she tapped him on the head, heading back to her seat. Soul looked at Stein and let out a loud laugh at how cutesy the situation ended up being for him despite his attempt to creep her out, Marisa laughing as well. The two of them after laughing hard said in unison, "You should see the look on your face! Hahaha!" They were then interrupted by two vines suddenly slamming them on their heads, Yuuka giggling looking at them. "Now now, don't misbehave. It's our last day in class after all." Black Star stood up and pointed at Yuuka after she said that, yelling at her, "What do you mean you're leaving today?! There's no way I'll let you and that witch leave before we get a shot at you!" Tsubaki looked confusedly at Black Star and asked him, "We? You mean the two of us?" Black Star smirked and shook his head, replying, "No, of course not! Kid! Maka! Lizzy and Patty! Tsubaki! Soul! We'll all be facing Yuuka and Marisa at once! Stein, will you let us do that? Since it's their last day?!" Stein thought this over to himself for a bit, and then walked out of the room, opening the door of the classroom. He motioned for the others to follow, and the group that Black Star shouted out got up, heading out the door, the other students following behind them. Crona, Yuuka, and Marisa were the only ones left in the classroom. Crona gave a bit of a blush saying shyly, "G-good luck you two." He rushed out of the room, going to the front of the school like everyone else. Marisa grinned a bit going over grabbing her broom and said to Yuuka, "Seems things will be getting interesting on our last day ze! The three groups who defeated that Kishin guy are going to be facing us! Let's give them a taste of Gensokyo's intense heat!" Yuuka giggled heading out the door, motioning for Marisa to follow, saying to her, "Let's show them all how strong we both are then little witch."

Alice was panting heavily, in a mortal struggle with the shikigami Ran Yakumo. Many different dolls of different colors were floating around her. Ran was very tired, the two having been fighting for hours, the sun already rising and her tails partly burnt. Alice snapped her fingers, setting off a trip where red clothed dolls appeared behind Ran in a circle. Ran took one last charge as the dolls shot forward at lightning speed, triggered by her movement. An explosion happened directly against Ran, and she floated there and then collapsed onto the ground. Alice sighed panting still while closing her grimoire, the rest of the dolls she had around her withdrawing back to her. She looked at Shanghai and nodded, saying to her companion, "The shikigami is dealt with. Now time to head for Yukari. That wasn't easy at all though…" Alice walked up the stairs past Ran's unconscious body, burn marks on her dress as she walked up, exhausted from the fight with Ran. Alice looked up seeing the top of the stairs, and said softly, "There's the end of this tiring staircase."

Everyone at the academy was there. The three groups of meisters and weapons had already resonated souls, and were ready to strike at Marisa and Yuuka, the two in the center of the three of them in a triangle formation. Yuuka was smiling, feeling anxious for the fight holding her parasol closed in one hand, and Marisa was smirking, excited for the fight herself holding her mini hakkero in one hand and her broom in the other. Stein shouted loudly then, yelling out, "Let the fight commence!" The three groups charged extremely fast at the two of them, about to simultaneously strike, before the two of them vanished from their sights. The three looked around confusedly, Soul saying to Maka, "These two, they're really fast! Maka, be on your guard!" Maka smiled and nodded, replying to Soul saying, "Don't worry, I've got this! We'll be fine!" Yuuka suddenly appeared behind Maka, slamming her parasol into Maka's back, and sending her flying forward towards Black Star. Marisa then appeared behind Black Star, slamming her broom against his back and sending him forward, the two propelling forward and crashing into each other. Yuuka very quickly flew behind two of them, pointing the tip of her parasol towards Maka and Black Star, Death the Kid still in the path, and she then said smiling a bit, "Master Spark!" Her master spark roared out of her parasol, blasting the two towards Kid. Kid tried to dodge out of the way of the blast, but Marisa had flown behind him, pushing him forward into the blast and pointing her mini hakkero right at the path of the laser, then shouting out, "Master Spark ze!" The three of them were in direct contact and impact with two master sparks at once, before the lasers cancelled each other out, the three groups now on the ground getting back up, glaring at the two of them. Yuuka smiled flying over next to Marisa, landing onto the ground while Marisa was smirking at them.

Marisa smirked and said to them, "Well well, you've built up quite a tolerance to magic in the short time we've known you. But we'll give you a taste of what we've built up here! Ready ze?" Yuuka smiled and nodded, replying to her, "Of course I am." She smiled and giggled as Marisa suddenly turned into energy, her sporadic, chaotic, yellow soul energy swirling around Yuuka's parasol and gripping it tightly, the cloth on her parasol turning from yellow to pink. Yuuka looked at her parasol smiling and opening it, then looking at the three of them with a little smile. Kid looked shockingly at Yuuka and said softly, "N-no way…t-t-they're able to…" Yuuka smiled warmly pointing her parasol up and shouting out in unison with Marisa, "Master spark petals!" The cloth on Yuuka's parasol then separated into many different pieces, soaring upward and the multiple petal-shaped pieces of cloth then shot master spark out of each one, blasting the three weapons and meisters with so much magic force. An explosion occurred where the point of the master sparks all hit at once, that explosion hitting the group. Once the smoke cleared, the three of them were laying on the ground, exhausted and collapsed on the ground from all the power they got hammered with. Yuuka watched as the petals returned to her parasol, the energy detaching as the normal cloth color returned to her parasol, and Marisa grinned looking at them. She looked at Stein and asked excitedly, "How was that ze?" Stein stammered back, thinking sharply, "S-such immense power! How? How could they be this powerful combined?!" Lord Death appeared then from the crowd clapping his hands, looking at Yuuka and Marisa saying happily, "Well done well done well done, splendid! You two are fantastic! I never thought you two would be this good together! I hope you two have enjoyed your time here! Everyone, wave bye to them!" The students of the DWMA then all waved saying various goodbyes to them, as well as the group that fought the two Gensokyo residents. Black Star then told them both, "You both wait and see! I'll surpass you both! For I am Black Star!" Tsubaki giggled softly looking at them and said, "It was very nice to have you at the academy. I hope you enjoyed your time here just as much." Soul brushed himself off, looking at them both and grinned, saying, "Hope you both had fun. I had loads of it! You two are really, really strong! Way stronger than the Kishin!" Maka smiled and nodded in agreement, "That's right; you two work quite well together. You two can be quite the team!" Liz sighed softly seeing Patty gawking at Yuuka, still impressed by the show of power, but now doing the same with Marisa. Liz pulled Patty away and smiled saying to the two girls, "It was nice seeing you both. You two put up quite the fight!" Death the Kid looked at the ground approaching the two of them, and got down on his knees and putting his head to the ground. "You two are the best we have ever seen. Ever. No exceptions. You two are so powerful…we will use you two as role models to try and get our amounts of potential up to. We'll try our hardest!" Crona then spoke up a bit, saying shyly, "U-um…we'll miss you both. We'll miss you both a lot. So please…I hope you come back!" Everyone in the group agreed and even all the other students as well. The two waved to everyone from class and started to walk to their home, seeing it not too far away, before hearing someone shout at them from far back, "Fools! Fools! You never even talked to me during your visit!" Marisa looked curiously back and then to Yuuka, asking her, "Who was that ze?" Yuuka shrugged and smiled before the two continued their walk home, seeing a gap waiting for them near their doorstep…


	11. Final Chapter: Clash of Spell and Power?

Marisa and Yuuka approached the gap slowly, them both standing in front of the hole in space looming silently in front of their temporary home. Yuuka looked curiously at it and scratched her head with one hand. "This is strange…from what I know; Yukari would normally like to show up in person for taking people back." The witch next to her turned to look at Yuuka a bit confusedly then back at the gap. "What do you mean ze?" Yuuka pondered for a second before giving a nod. "This is definitely strange." A small, comical anger vein was appearing on Marisa's forehead as she was now giving quite an agitated glare towards Yuuka. "What's strange?!" Yuuka looked at Marisa and walked towards the gap, listening for any sounds before responding to the question she had been posed. "It's Yukari's style to hide sneakily while taking people somewhere they don't expect, but then to show up in her own way to be taking people back as to not aggravate them but more so distract them." Marisa glared at Yuuka walking up to be looking at the taller woman in front of her with an obviously annoyed expression. "Well I don't know if you've noticed, but you're aggravating me right now. So, are we going in or what ze?" Yuuka gave a nod and walked into the gap with Marisa, a few words leaving her mouth. "What will happen next…?

Alice had knocked on the door to Yukari's mansion, politely waiting as she heard some noise from within the large mansion that was positioned along the grand border separating the two worlds. She called out loudly trying to get the attention of the gap youkai whom she knew through intuition and daily patterns about who would be inside. "Yukari! I need to speak with you right now! Your shikigami caused me a lot of trouble and we need to talk about something vit-" Before the youkai girl could finish her sentence, the door was suddenly flung open to reveal Yukari standing there, a delighted smile on her face, yet her expression almost seeming to be filled with too much happiness for her norm. "Ah, if it isn't Alice Margatroid. What's with the burn marks and signs of a struggle on you?" Alice grumbled a bit as she got up and brushed herself off walking past the woman to be inside of the home, her doll Shanghai following after her at her pace. "I told you just a bit ago past the door. I had to fight off against your servant spirit. Now, can we have some tea and talk? It's important." The gap youkai giggled softly and gave a nod in response before she close the door and made a gap underneath them both, taking them both to a small, quaint table with a pot of tea and two cups already set out, Alice now in a chair on one end with Yukari facing her on the side of said furniture. "I see you've already anticipated my arrival…" The girl said this before picking up the tea cup and attempting to drink from it, before setting it down and sticking out her tongue a bit. "Eh…what flavor tea is this? It's pretty bitter." Yukari smiled in her usual, partly carefree manner before she took a sip from her cup. "Oh, it's black tea. I hope you don't mind. I recently got a good amount of black tea from someone I made friends with recently. Luckily, she's not an annoying kind of witch like the other one." Alice heard this and blinked once a bit confused by the comment of the woman as Shanghai tilted its head at Yukari, equally as confused. "I'm sorry?" Yukari tapped the table with her left index finger, almost as if waiting impatiently for something looking at Alice. "Oh, it's nothing you need to concern yourself about. Now, what did you need to talk about?" Alice shook off the strange thing Yukari had said before replying to her question. "You see, I have a feeling you've been up to something. And Marisa has been missing from the forest the last few days. Can you explain that?" When Yukari had heard this the pace of her finger tapping the table picked up, as well as three of her other fingers joining in, her fingers making a wave-like motion with the tapping like one would do on a piano with an scale up of keys. This was an obvious sign of irritation from the youkai, and Alice could easily see this. "Yes, I do in fact. And you beating up my Ran made it even more obvious how determined you are to earn your friend back." Alice heard this and looked at Yukari with a certain, angry glare before she spoke up a bit loudly. "What have you done with Marisa?!" Yukari opened her mouth to respond before she heard the walking of footsteps from a nearby room, one where she knew she had placed a gap earlier. Yukari's eyes wandered down to the table in front of her and let out a sigh. "Glad you two could make it. Perhaps you are interested in some black tea?" Alice heard this before Marisa and Yuuka walked through the doorway to the room, Marisa giving smile and a wave while Yuuka was walking over to take a seat at the table, resting her closed parasol against the table. "Yo Alice. What's up?"

Alice was without words. She had arrived to the mansion in pursuit of getting her friend back, only now to see her back fine and unharmed? This majorly confused and irritated Alice before Marisa took a seat close to her end of the table. Marisa smiled then looked down at the black tea and after at her friend, blinking once before bluntly asking, "What got you so burned and beat up ze?" Alice clenched one hand of hers into a fist looking at Marisa angrily. "Just where did you go?" Then a back and forth conversation was quickly transpiring from the two girls, from Marisa back to Alice. "Eh? What do you mean?" "Where did you go?" "Oh, I went to this strange other world. Yukari trapped me there until a few days had gone by. I learned some really cool stuff there too ze!" "Oh, that's nice. Were you worried at all for me?" "Huh?" "Were you worried at all…for me?" "W-Well yeah…a bit. Why do you ask?" "Oh. Well, I didn't worry for you that much; just enough to have to beat Chen and Ran to get here to convince Yukari to give you back." "What?" After that last bit of needless confusion that Marisa was having, Alice suddenly stood up from her chair and closed her eyes yelling at the young witch. "Baka! I said that I was trying to beat Yukari and her shikigami to get you back! Do you get me Marisa Kirisame?!" Upon hearing this Marisa flinched back in her seat looking at Alice very shocked as Shanghai was even shocked floating over to hide behind Marisa's hat. "Damn. I didn't know you had such fire in ya." Alice let out an angry huff of air before sitting down and blushing just a bit looking to the side. "Thanks…I'm happy you're back." Yukari had then let out a laugh from the other end of the table as Yuuka was simply observing the spat between the two girls, viewing it as cute of them both when Yukari spoke up. "Well well, the lovebirds are finally back together. Now, you can leave my mansion." She smiled and stood up then before she heard the sliding sound of a chair being pushed back, her gaze going to Marisa who was looking at her a bit angrily, but now smugness also seen in her face. "Hold on Yukari. I want to fight you, as payback for you forcing me and Yuuka to go to that witch hating, meister training world." Yuuka stood up from her chair giving a small sigh, then a smile of equal amount. "I wish I could say no to that…but I think Marisa is going to drag me along anyway for a certain reason." Yukari let out a laugh hearing Marisa's request looking at Yuuka then at the young girl giving a bit of a happy smile. "Oh, why not? After all, the bosses you've had to face before now were pretty pathetic when you two worked together. You deserve a tougher opponent." Before anyone else in the room could react, Yukari had taken her fan out from her sleeve and opened it, forcing everyone into a portal which had then dropped them all out to behind the mansion, where the energy of the large, light purple barrier could actually be seen, the base and planted point holding the energy together being centered at that point on the ground. Alice landed off to the side on her butt in front of a small cherry blossom tree, Shanghai floating out from the gap overhead to float a little above her left shoulder as Yuuka and Marisa were standing next to each other, parasol and broom in one hand each respectively, with Yukari on the other side facing them with a bit of a devious smile on her face while fanning herself softly. A breeze softly blew as the tension in the air was slowly growing thicker.

Marisa gave a grin holding one hand out in front of her before she spoke up suddenly breaking the tension. "Say, Yuuka? Mind doing that trick?" Yuuka giggled and gave a nod before she tossed her parasol up into the air, it opening it midair and slowly floating down to land next to Alice, once again closed. Alice looked at Yuuka confusedly and tilted her head thinking to herself, "Trick? Just what kind of trick could Marisa have developed with Yuuka?" She then saw something she hadn't witnessed before. She was witness to Yuuka's body slowly changing form into a green energy mass, the energy then rushing to Marisa's hand and forming into what looked to be a wooden, green mini-hakkero in her hand. Yukari saw this as well staring a bit speechless before letting out a laugh. "My, what's this? The magic energy you two possess lets you both be meisters and weapons to each other?" Marisa grinned and gave a nod to Yukari. "Good guess ze. We worked hard to perfect this you know? And the amount of time you gave us in that world wasn't too much to my liking. So, I thought I'd have us put on a little show for you. Ready for payback time ze?!" Marisa gave a grin pointing her new weapon at Yukari, the happy voice of Yuuka then heard from the center of Marisa's new magic-conducting tool. "I'd watch out if I were you Yukari. One blast would be able to knock down even someone like you. She's harnessing all of my energy after all." Yukari laughed hearing this while she was softly fanning herself before she spoke up now, saying, "Why don't you try it then? Go on, I dare you." Marisa heard how nonchalant Yukari was despite the life-threatening power she held in her hand, getting a bit nervous before speaking to Yuuka. "U-Um Yuuka? What do we do? She's not intimidated at all." Yuuka gave a sigh replying to her half meister, "I thought you might not be up to facing her. Go on and try it if you really want. Just keep in mind what Yukari can very well do if you attack with her projectiles." Marisa heard this from her half-weapon and started to sweat a bit on her forehead. She had heard some times in her life before from Reimu that Yukari was a master strategist. Being alive for so long gives one enough time to perfect their strategies and fighting style, and to gain a mind admirable enough to defeat anyone in a chess style of thinking for combat or for anything else. Very few humans could ever gain this kind of thinking in one life's worth, most would not even get it in a hundred life spans. Marisa fully grasped her weapon, the fate of what she was about to up against before she raised her mini-hakkero high and shouted out loudly, "Falling energy seeds!" The mini-hakkero in her hands blasted a green shot of energy high into the sky, it glowing before it then split off again and again and again.

Yukari waited patiently for them, almost getting tired from having to wait before she then looked up at the sky overhead, seeing all of the energy headed her way, the single blast having split itself off repeatedly one time after another, 10,000 shots of energy headed straight for her like high speed seeds from a dandelion. Yukari reacted quickly and jumped up into the air gliding past most of the seeds of energy, some of them skimming by her and scorching her clothes a bit, her landing on Marisa's head before she closed her fan. "I hope you're ready for pain." Before Marisa could react, Yukari had closed her fan and in reaction, multiple gaps appeared above and around her, completely surrounding her and preventing her from escaping, familiar green energy coming from the gaps. It turned out she had pulled a sneaky move and had opened up a large gap where all the energy would have landed, splitting the gap up into multiple and having it all flying from all directions at the witch. Yukari vanished then into a gap above as the energy quickly rushed at Marisa. She let out a yelp of surprise and held her mini-hakkero tightly in front of her face, Yuuka reacting in time and releasing some of her energy, creating an orb-like barrier around Marisa, all of the energy getting absorbed into it as it was her own energy in the first place. Marisa looked around seeing her no longer under any danger and letting out a sigh of relief before a bit of a strict voice was heard from Yuuka as the gaps all closed revealing Yukari standing opposite from them, "You know, I'm not some shield for you. You're lucky I still have some independent actions that I can pull off. Now, I suggest you do as you normally do and fire at her directly!" Marisa blinked hearing how straightforward Yuuka was, her realizing that Yuuka knows her style, and that trying to do anything roundabout, even against a master tactician like Yukari wouldn't accomplish much. She then grinned pointing at Yukari with her mini-hakkero, hearing the woman letting out a laugh as she has the dangerous weapon pointed at her. "What, you're actually going to fire at me? You're a baka. Just go home already." Marisa then suddenly released a large rainbow of energy, it seeming like one of her master sparks, yet much grander and louder than normal, loud enough to even make Alice and Shanghai clamp their ears with their hands. A loud shout of words then came from the grinning, newly confidence founded witch, "Master Spark of the Four Seasons!" Yukari, once she saw this, tried to open up a large gap to engulf the improved Master Spark to make it harmless, but to her surprise, the overwhelming power kept coming and coming, the gap just large enough to take in the energy but the gap having trouble staying together. Yukari was a bit frightened by this thinking, "Is their power enough to break my gaps? Bah, ridiculous. Useless, it's all useless!" Once that thought had come into her mind however, the energy then grew even larger, the gap being forced shut as she was hammered against the Great Barrier. The energy pummeled her repeatedly; scorching more and more of her body and clothing until she was left with what one might call blackened, charred remains of her clothes still on her body. As the spell stopped she fell to her feet struggling a bit to stand as she glared at Yuuka and Marisa panting from near exhaustion. Marisa flinched back sweating heavily now. "Damnit! That was our only spell we've mastered yet besides that other weak one. Yuuka, do you think you could muster up another one?" The panting of her weapon could be heard as Yuuka was struggling for breath. "Are you…kidding…? I'd need at least ten minutes…for that again….hah…" Marisa looked at her weapon shocked before asking her, almost breathless herself and quite angry as well, "Ten minutes?! You've gotta be kidding me ze!" Yuuka then responded back now a bit angrily herself, "That spell ate away at my soul you know?! Y-You can't just replenish soul energy that gets whittled away by a powerful spell…gah…" Marisa had heard this from Yuuka before, but she had thought Yuuka was merely joking before when they first figured out how to use this spell of theirs. "I got it…your soul needs some time to rest at the moment before unleashing a spell like that again; otherwise you'll suffer permanent damage. Don't worry, I didn't forget." Yukari then let out a laugh through her slightly croaked breath, looking at them both before opening her fan in her hand and raising it to the sky. "Let's see how you both like it!" Marisa was a bit befuddled before she looked up at the sky, seeing a gap overhead as her eyes widened, hearing the roaring from before as she held her mini-hakkero above her head, grasping her broom tightly in her other hand. "Yuuka! Barrier! Barrier!" Yuuka could only muster up as strong of a barrier as she could around Marisa, yet it being in vain as the spell crashed down onto them both, scorching them both and paining them intensely as Marisa collapsed to the ground, her clothes much like Yukari's, being only what could be called burned remains as she slowly got up panting heavily, it obvious her amount of energy left is abysmally low as Yuuka then changes herself back into her normal, human-like form of appearance on the ground and on her knees panting heavily, herself having multiple scorch marks along her face, hands, legs, and even along her clothes as well. She shakily reached her hand out to send a vine up from the ground near Alice, causing Alice to flinch back surprised as Yuuka's parasol was flung back over to her, her catching it and slowly working her way back to standing up straight. "Hah…seems…all of us are…pretty exhausted." Marisa gave a nod holding her chest with right hand, her left barely able to grasp her broom anymore as she spoke out as loudly as she could, "Then let's finish this!" Alice quickly got up worriedly looking at Marisa and shouted loudly, "You idiot! Don't do something that you'll regret!" Yukari nodded then as she fanned herself very gently and slowly, waiting for Yuuka and Marisa to go first. Yuuka and Marisa then flew quickly at Yukari as Yukari dashed at them, them all having bursts of magic energy held in their weapons; Yuuka's parasol glowing green, Marisa's mini-hakkero glowing golden, and Yukari's fan glowing purple. As the two Master Spark users collided with Yukari, their weapons all clashing at once, a large burst of mixed colors of energy were released, and an unknown laugh was heard. When the energy dispersed the three of them were standing, Marisa to Yuuka's left and Yukari in front of them both. Then all three of them collapsed against each other and slid down onto the ground to fall asleep exhaustedly.

Alice was in shock for a moment seeing what had just unfolded in front of her. Yuuka Kazami, the woman she once new from a long time back, had partnered up with her friend to combat Yukari Yakumo, and it all ended in a tie? It all seemed so strange, yet the fight still seemed more like it was the playful, everyday ones that Gensokyo was used to with all of its danmaku battles they would have during incidents. Alice slowly got up and walked over to Marisa and Yuuka, sending out some dolls to pick up the two of them and leaving Yukari there she looked back at her unconscious on the ground. "Thank you for the tea and the show…even though both weren't that fun for me." She then gave a sigh of relief, at least being able to see Yuuka and Marisa breathing normally as she flew them all away. Marisa to her home, Alice to her own, and Yuuka to her mansion with a highly worried Elly receiving for her and happy to care for her.

Every being, no matter what they are, have a certain distinction somewhere in their mind to work together with one another. Whether it's solely for their benefit, or another's, they continue to do this every day. This goes for communities, friendships, love, and just about every single group of people possible within life. No matter how many bonds are broken between living beings we will all go back to working with one another again soon after that bond is repaired, and even if not, doing so with another. We all yearn for something, and working together can produce results that astonish those involved no matter the task. Combined strengths can bring about many things; certainty, miracles, experiences, reward, possible pain and even increased enjoyment. As living beings, everyone shall continue to work with each other in some way, to bring about our promised dreams and truths.

(I'm so glad I finally got this done! I cannot tell you all how happy I am I got this final chapter done and that my mind was finally up to writing again. Now, I have thoughts about this story from me if you all don't mind. Please feel free to skip past this part if you don't want to see what I have to say about my project. I'm honestly very impressed with myself and this is my first time writing my own crossover. I think I did well and I received generally positive feedback too. I tried to increase the spacing in this final chapter too since a lot of people spoke up about that. I had a lot of fun writing this and I enjoyed having the characters who did crossover meet and talk. I also made 2 references to a certain series with witches. I wonder if some of you readers know the series I referenced. Either way, I thank you all for your feedback and your appreciation of my story. I hope you all shall enjoy having this story to read. Once again I'd like to say sorry the final chapter took so long to get out to everyone. I can probably never say sorry enough for that, but neither can I do so for the amount of times I can say thank you to everyone for your support. I hope I can get another crossover story out there at some point, but I can't promise when it will be. Have a fantastic day everybody, and I hope you can find happiness in anything that happens~)


End file.
